Come What May
by ShinigamiGirls
Summary: Wufei finds love at last in a person he never expected...this is a 5xOC written for our own amusment. It is a revenge of some sort. ^_^ R/R!!!!!


Come What May A songfic  
  
By Padfootsgal and tigerlily26 and Keladrey.  
  
A/N: ummm... this was written by us on an inspiration to annoy our dearest buddy Ari-chan (LadyAri) go check out her stories! Their good! By the way go read our stories too! one last thing: the neverending question, who is hotter, Duo or Heero?  
  
Disclaimer: nuttin is ours, Ariel is herselves and Wufei is hers too apparently ^^  
  
  
  
Must destroy warehouse, must destroy all the witnesses of my victory. Wufei snuck into the OZ warehouse facility. He pointed Nataku's arm towards the warehouse and fired. The fire burst out of the arm and the warehouse erupted into flames BOOM! Satisfied with his work, he then started to destroy the OZ soldiers who had witnessed the explosion. Wufei turned Nataku back to the safe house but then he noticed a single survivor huddled in the shadows. He stopped, going back because there could be no witnesses. He then realized that the survivor was just a girl, a couple years younger than himself. He raised his arm to kill her but his conscience got the better of him. He couldn't kill her when he saw the terror in her eyes. For some reason he couldn't press the button to fire. Wufei glared at the girl even though she couldn't see him and turned and walked away.  
  
All through the night he couldn't sleep because he had the image of that girl stuck in his mind. When a fitful sleep finally came to Wufei it was haunted by the girls terror-filled eyes. When Wufei woke up the morning a new sense filled him - was this love?  
  
Never knew I could feel like this,  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss;  
  
Every day I love you more and more.  
  
  
  
Wufei went to the park to try and clear his mind. As he walked down the path he was so absorbed in his troubled thoughts, he did not see the other person walking in his direction. Apparently the other person wasn't paying much attention either because they walked right into each other BOOM!  
  
'I'm sorry," Wufei started to say. Then he looked up at the person he nearly ran over. He gasped-it was her. He stood there gaping at the girl. She gave him an odd look and he quickly averted his gaze.  
  
  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
  
--Telling me to give you everything.  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring;  
  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said the mysterious girl, with a warm friendly smile. "I wasn't paying attention. Let me buy you an ice cream to make up for it!"  
  
Wufei just stared at this strange girl. She apparently took his silence and odd look as a yes. She dragged him off towards the nearest ice cream place saying, "Oh by the way my name is Ariel, what's yours?"  
  
Wufei managed get over his shock and stutter out his name, "Wufei." " Oh nice to meet you."  
  
They got their ice cream and were walking casually through the park. Wufei could not believe he was allowing this strange girl Ariel to drag him all over eating ice cream and such nonsense. It was INJUSTICE that he could not leave. He was somehow enchanted by her overly cheerful rambling. He should have ran off when he first ran into her, but for some reason he was unable to tear himself from her side. He was distracted from his troubled thoughts by a loud shriek. He snapped back to reality just in time to catch Ariel as she tripped over a squirrel that was dashing acros the sidewalk. She fell into his arms, accidently smearing her ice cream cone all across his nice clean tanktop. She froze in his arms looking absolutly mortified and flushed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, not daring to look at Wufei's face.  
  
Let go of her! Wufei screamed to himself mentally, but somehow, he couldn't. "It's ok," he whispered back. Some unknown force took over him and he reached his hand out and lifted up her chin to stare deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Their eyes locked and neither could tear their gaze away. Wufei started leaning down towards Ariel's face slowly. They were centimeters apart.......  
  
Come what may, come what may,  
  
I will love you until my dying day.  
  
  
  
"HEY!!!! Get a room!" yelled a foreign voice. Wufei jumped back flushing a deep pink. He looked up in suprise at the three girls walking by with evil grins on their faces. The first one had a dark brown braid and wore a giant blue jean shirt over a tanktop and shorts. the one next to to her had her light brown hair in a ponytail and wore a dark shirt saying 'Forest Hill Force'. The final one, had almost a dirty blond hair color. She wore a aquamarine shirt and blue jean skirt. They also had odd tiny braids dangling from behind their ears. Wufei hated these girls more then anything else in the world at this moment. He turned around and started to walk off, but Ariel grabbed his hand. "Wufei........" she blushed again slightly, "........meet me here tomorrow at the same time." Then she too turned and walked away. Wufei stared at her retreating back, then walked home with his confused thoughts. Late that night, he lay in bed wondering what the hell had happened that day. Things somehow seemed brighter then they had that morning, somehow he had a new reason to live....  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste;  
  
It all revolves around you.  
  
  
  
Wufei sat up with a jolt in the morning. The most unwanted thought in the world had hit him. I have a mission today....but I have to see her again. He sat there on his bed for hours. What can I do?? i can't just blow her off..but I can't let the other pilots down.... Then it hit him........he loved her. He coudn't bear to hurt her and go on his mission. His new feelings left him only one choice. He called up Heero and plastered his normal emotion-free face on and sliced his leg to put pain on his face. Heero's face appeared as care-free as Wufei wished he could be.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, I can't make it today," he gasped in well-faked pain. "I broke my leg during my martial arts workout this morning." He received Heero's death glare (TM) in return.  
  
"Fine baka, we don't need you," replyed Heero coldly. Wufei's screen went blank. That went well Wufei glanced at his watch. Oh my god, i only have 5 minutes to get there. Wufei sprinted out his front door, not even realizing he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. He ran as fast as he possibly could to the park, where his destiny awaited him.  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
  
No river too wide.  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,  
  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,  
  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
He finally got to the park and there she was, sitting on the bench, waiying on him anxiously. She hadn't been really sure if he was going to come. She stood up when he approached, blushing yet grinning at his shirtless state. Wufei looked at her curiosly, then at himself. Whoops, you idiot. He mentally berated himself.  
  
"Well, I was planning on going to the beach, so this works fine," Ariel said, holding up towels and sunscreen. A lovestruck Wufei followed her, willing to do whatever she wanted to if he'd get to be with her.  
  
When they got to the beach, they played frisbee. When Wufei jumped up to catch the frisbee, he misdjudged his landing place and crashed into the sand. BOOM! Ariel rushed over to see if he was okay. When she kneeled next to Wufei, she made fatal mistake of gazing into his onyx eyes. For the second time since they had met, they could not look away. Wufei could not let the moment pass this time. He sat up pulled her close to him. With a small smile he softly brushed his lips over hers. He felt her suprise at his forwardness and almost drew away, but when she began kissing him back he knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of doing so. The soft shy kiss turned into something with more emotion and they had no intention of concluding their actions anytime in the near future. They both had found something in each other they had needed for a long time. They continued to kiss as the sky turned from pale blue to beautiful shades of puple, pink, and orange. The sunset was reflected in the ocean waters and in that moment all the world was right.  
  
Come what may, come what may,  
  
I will love you until my dying day.  
  
Oh, come what may,  
  
Come what may,  
  
I will love you, I will love you.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
  
Come what may, come what may,  
  
I will love you until my dying day.  
  
Behind a sandune not so far away, three sets of eyes watched the couple, grinning a evil grin. Soft clicks of pictures being taken were heard.  
  
  
  
Owari- and everyone lived hapily ever after, except the authoresses of this story, as Ariel shall kill them after reading this...well BRING IT ON!! are ya gunna get Wuffie to kill us? ^^ o yea, if u couldnt tell the three girls were us, couldnt resist the self- insertionish thing. 


End file.
